La Sirvienta de la Princesa
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: En un reino bastante cálido y tranquilo, la princesa espera día a día la llegada de su sirvienta personal, hasta que se lleva una gran sorpresa. Ahora debe luchar para lograr cumplir sus deberes y a la vez buscar la felicidad. (Mitsu)
1. La Hermosa Sirvienta

**Capitulo****1** : La Hermosa Sirvienta 

-Tainaka-sama?- dijo una sirvienta entrando en una recamara enorme

-Que es lo que pasa Mika-chan?- dijo una castaña recostada en la cama

-Acaba de contratar a la sirvienta a su disposición-

-Que bueno ya me estaba aburriendo sola ¿Cuándo llegara, Mika-chan?-

-Creo que en unas horas Tainaka-sama *_por__su__bien__que__no__llegue_* -

-Que bueno, puedes retirarte Mika-chan-

-Con permiso- salio y cerro la puerta

-AH! Que bueno! Por fin tendré una dama de compañía jeje- dijo yendo al armario- me pondré algo mas apropiado-

Este era un reino bastante grande, muchas casas, iglesias, campos, aldeas y bosques, este era un reino muy tranquilo y a la vez con mucha deshonra en el, el castillo en lo mas alto de una cumbre resplandecía con el sol, el rey imponente y fuerte, la reina, toda una dama con el cabello dorado, y sobre todo la princesa, la castaña mas feroz, muchos caballeros querían salir con ella, pero esta simplemente los rechazaba o se reía de ellos, ella detestaba a los hombres y mas aun a su padre, su ropa de hombre la hacia lucir como un caballero de la realeza y su amor por la belleza de las damiselas era lo que mas llamativo

-Bien ahora a esperar a Mi nueva sirvienta! – dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa, ahora con una camisa blanca con una corbata levemente suelta, arriba una chaqueta azul desabotonada y unos pantalones azules que terminaban dentro de unas botas negras y su corto pelo le caía en el rostro

A los minutos después alguien toco la puerta

-Disculpe Tainaka-sama, Ya llego su esclava OSEA! Cof cof…su sirvienta-

-De acuerdo- asiendo caso omiso a sus palabras, estaba mirando el lado opuesto a la puerta- Dile que pase-

-Los dejare solos, con su permiso-

…

-Dis-disculpe, y-yo…mi no-nombre es…A-akiyama Mio-

-lindo nombre-dándose la vuelta- mi…

Ella no pudo acabar la frase porque tal belleza era inexplicable, su largo cabello negro, sus ojos grises hipnotizantes, su hermoso cuerpo, una figura esplendida, una mujer digna de amar, además que la ropa de sirvienta la hacia lucir aun mas hermosa y sexy

-Ejem…mi nombre es Tainaka Ritsu futura heredera al trono, un placer conocerte, espero que tengas una muy buena estancia en el palacio real-

-el placer es mío, gracias por su bienvenida- ahora sonaba mas seria- ahora yo cuidare de usted Tainaka-sama-

-NO NO Y NO! Dime Ritsu, somos compañeras no?- sonriendo

-Emm…bueno…emm, tratare-

-bueno…entonces…- empezando a sollozar- entonces me cuidaras de mi mal padre!

-eh! Que le pasa Taina…Ritsu?- preocupada corriendo hacia la castaña- porque su padre es malo?

-el es un mal padre!, una vez íbamos en el avión y mi padre me empujo hacia abajo y No me dio un paracaídas- llorando mas fuerte

-Que! No puede ser!-

-También una vez que estaba bajando la escalera y el llego y me empujo y rodé hasta abajo- tapándose la cara con las manos

-Que horrible!

-Y también cuando me iba a meter a la piscina y el le saco el agua y caí de cabeza en el cemento-

-Espere! Ritsu-sama, usted esta bien después de eso?

-emm…-secándose las "lagrimas"- Por supuesto! Je –soltando una risa que no paso desapercibida

-Oiga! Que le pasa!-

Ritsu se acerco y le paso un brazo por el hombro, acercándola más a su cuerpo

-De hecho, se me olvido ponerme el paracaídas y mi padre choco conmigo, emm… me tropecé de la escalera por no amarrarme los cordones y bueno, no vi que la piscina estaba vacía

-Me engaño!

-Pero ya pasaste la prueba de oro! –saltando muy feliz- que felicidad! –cambiando de animo completamente- todas las anteriores sirvientas se dieron cuenta que mentía de un principio y se aburrían de mi, y me dejaban sola…triste…y abandonada y mas triste- sonriendo de nuevo- pero Mio-tan es diferente! Ella es buena y hermosa!

-no me digas Mio-tan –tajante

-pero…¿Por qué!

-porque si!

-pero Mio-tan es linda y tiene unos pechos gigantes…

*pummm!*

-baka! –sonrojada, sosteniendo el puño en el aire- no digas eso

-…-

-eh! –viendo que esta no se movía-

-waaa! No aparecieron guardias! Eres la primera persona que me golpea! Y no me dolió! De hecho, eres la primera mujer que no se rinde a mis encantos-cerrando un ojo y sonriendo picadamente-

-simplemente no soy como las demás, además es diferente, es obvio que no le dices estas cosas a otras mujeres del pueblo ¿no es así?

-puuuu…ya ya como quieras, Mio- sonriéndole amablemente- te llevare a conocer los alrededores, estoy segura que eres de otro país-

-Como lo sabe!

-En este lugar no hay ni una sola mujer tan bella como usted, o si no ya seria mi sirvienta- cerrándole un ojo- ¿no lo crees?

-emm…s-si- muy sonrojada mirando hacia otro lugar-

-Entonces esta dicho, MIKA-CHAN!-gritando hacia la puerta

-Si Tainaka-sama *_que__quiere?_*

-Quiero que mi caballo este listo en un cuarto de hora, por favor-

-De acuerdo Tainaka-sama *_grrrr_*

-Que opinas si damos una vuelta por el castillo?

-s-si!

Fueron a ver las piezas, los baños (como diez) y después subieron a lo mas alto del castillo, donde una pequeña terraza y Mio se sorprendió mucho al ver todo el pueblo, el bosque y muchos otros alrededores

-Es un lugar hermoso!-  
>-No tanto como tu –susurrando<p>

-Dijiste algo, Ritsu?

-No, no es nada

-Nee?

-Que pasa Mio?

-esas iglesias son muy lindas

-y lo son mas aun por dentro, venga! Vamos!

Tomo a Mio de la mano, esta estaba roja y Ritsu corría delante de ella muy feliz, bajaron las escaleras, vieron algunas habitaciones mas rápidamente y cuando pasaron de nuevo por el cuarto de Ritsu

-Oye! No puedes ir con esas pintas!-

-eh! Supongo que tienes razón, pero soy tu sirvienta se vería feo que me vistiera de otra forma

-Haber…emmm….Mio! quieres ser mi amiga!

-are? Porque tan de repente?

-solo dímelo

-pues…si quiero ser tu amiga

-Bien! Ahora antes que seas mi sirvienta eres mi amiga! Así que vístete y vamos a dar una vuelta! Donde estas tus maletas?

-Creo que en la habitación de sirvientes

-Ven vamos a buscarlas, ahora te vas a mi cuarto

-QUE! Porque!

-Porque ese es el cuarto malo, quiero que estés siempre conmigo, ¿sabes? Me dan muchas ganas de ir al baño y me da mucho miedo, necesito que alguien me acompañe, y no te iré a buscar a esa habitación, queda como tres pisos del mío!

-Ritsu por dios, el baño esta en tu cuarto

-pero igual me da miedo, todo esta muy silencioso!

-No crees que a tus padres le molestara?

-las sirvientas personales deben hacer lo que se les diga, ahora eres de mi propiedad –tomándola de la cintura y mirándola penetrantemente- eres solo mia

-Y-yo yo…-sonrojándose mucho-

-solo…mía –acercándose aun mas, yendo a sus labios-

-Rit…su

-Mio…yo…-acercándose mas-…yo

FIN! JAJAJA xD

Este es el primer capitulo, es como raro verdad –w- lo se perdón! Es mi primer Mitsu que subo, no el que invento xD

Espero me den reviews muchos artos! Subiere quizás después algún fic…emmm…yuiazu? Pero saa, tratare de subir el próximo cap pronto

Matta nee!


	2. Nuevas Amigas

*cualquier contenido similar a la vida real es mera coincidencia

*no especificare el año actual del fic, imagínenselo ustedes ;9

*K-on! No me pertenece, tampoco Inglaterra ni Japón, ni siquiera los caballos son de sus respectivos dueños _*ojala fueran míos*_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2<span>: Nuevas Amigas

-Mio…yo…-acercándose mas a sus labios-..Ya no puedo aguantarlo…

-R-ritsu…-cerrando los ojos-

-Mio...-lamiéndole la parte superior del labio a Mio- ya no puedo aguantar las ganas de decirte que tenias helado de frutilla en la cara

-Que!- dijo Mio desconcertada- que dijiste?

-Que tenias helado en la cara, en la limosina que te trajo hacia acá te habían dado cierto

-Eh? Ah...cierto! –Alejándose totalmente roja- era un aperitivo

-Espera…no probaste el helado de pistacho?

-Claro que no! Era verde…no me dio buena espina

-Vaya! De lo que te pierdes!...espera…que pensaste que iba a hacer- mirada burlona- no será que…

-CALLATE!

*PUM!*

-AHHH! Oye eso dolió! Creo que ya te has acostumbrado jeje, bueno, cámbiate de ropa, algo mas cómodo, esta es tu maleta cierto –apuntando una gran maleta azul que estaba que reventaba- acá debería estar la ropa…

-No Ritsu nooo…!

Fue demasiado tarde, Ritsu apenas toco la maleta exploto y toda la ropa salia volando, Ritsu miro y unas bragas ralladas pasaron en frente de sus ojos, mientras que un montón de ropa caía en su cabeza

-B-bragas?

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! No la mires! –golpeándola muy fuerte- baka!

Mio a la velocidad de la luz ordeno todas las cosas, saco lo que se pondría y lo demás lo metió en la maleta, mientras Ritsu estaba tratando de recuperarse del gran golpe

-Auch! Eso dolió mas aun…Mio? Donde estas? –Mirando a todos lados-

-En el baño, no entres!

-No entrare- acercándose a la puerta del baño- bueno como te había dicho, ahora vivirás conmigo en mi cuarto, es bastante grande no crees?

-rato después-

-*_se demora bastante_* Mio estas bien?

-Si ya salgo –abriendo la puerta- estoy lista

Las dos se llevaron una gran sorpresa

Ritsu por su parte por que la ropa de Mio era muy diferente a la de su país, una playera, sudadera, unos jeans y zapatillas, muy raro, pero la hacia lucir hermosa

Mio se sorprendió ya que la pieza de Ritsu ya tenia otra cama, una mesita, un escritorio y un gran ropero, casi las mismas cosas que ritsu tenia y aun así quedaba mas espacio en la pieza

-Guau- dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose-

-Ah! Emm…mis sirvientes ya trajeron las cosas para tu estancia en mi cuarto, bueno…emm…tu ropa es poco común-

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que si, es muy diferente en Japón-

-Bueno Japón siempre ha tenido mas avances que aquí en Inglaterra, nosotros aun vivimos en el pasado, aunque no significa que no tengamos tecnología, habiendo coches de buenos modelos, televisores y una que otra cosa, pero nos gusta sin tecnología en más sano, y al pueblo le acomoda-

-Veo que piensas mucho en tu pueblo-

-Pronto será mi futuro pueblo y deberé cuidar de el, eso es lo que quiero, ser la mejor gobernadora!-

Mio se quedo callada contemplando la confiada expresión de la futura reina, la quedo mirando tanto rato que al darse cuenta de ello se sonrojo

-Uii mi Mio se sonrojo!

-Tonta! No es verdad!

-Si lo es! Jaja! *Tapándose la cabeza* no me golpees!

-Tks…espera..Tu nombre es japonés!

-Jaja! ahora te das cuenta?

-Cállate! Me refiero…es Inglaterra, debería ser un nombre ingles no?

-Bueno…mi madre es de aquí, en cuanto a mi padre…el es japonés, y como futura reina debería tener un nombre consanguíneo al de mi padre, así funciona la cosa por acá, el se apodero del reino -apretando los puños- el reino de mi madre tenia por herencia…yo

-Ritsu…vamos! Quiero ir a pasear!

-Eh? –Relajándose- de acuerdo

- *_menos mal, no quiero verla enojada*– _

TOC-TOC

-Mika-chan?

- Tainaka-sama su caballo esta listo

-Que bueno, ya bajamos

-De acuerdo *_ojala nunca baje_*

-Entonces…–tendiéndole la mano- bajemos madame?

Mio se sonrojo y trato de decir algo pero no fue capaz, en silencio tomo la mano de Ritsu y camino con ella por las escaleras hasta llegar abajo, unas sirvientas estaban en la puerta saludando a Ritsu, ella solo les sonreía y movía la cabeza, Mika-chan llego con un hermoso caballo blanco con el cabello dorado, sus riendas de cuero y un perfecto- y claramente cara- montura, casi de oro, este miro a Ritsu casi con una cara de felicidad y relincho, esta le miro y acaricio su cara

-Vamos! Setsuna no muerde! Quieres acariciarla?

-Eh?...yo…

-Vamos! –tomando la mano de Mio y poniéndola en la cabeza del caballo- no hace nada!

-Baka!…*_suavecito_*…no es tan malo

-Jaja parece que le agradas!

Setsuna se puso a relinchar y a levantar las patas delanteras dando saltitos, luego se calmo y se agacho, arrodillándose

-Porque hace eso? –pregunto Mio-

-Quiere que nos subamos, antes no alcanzaba así que se empezó a acostumbrar a agacharse para que la montara, ven, no soy un príncipe así que iras atrás, adelante podrías tener algún percance

-No es que quiera ir como una señorita de la alta alcurnia delante de ti

-Jaja! Ya ya

Ritsu se subió y luego le ofreció la mano a Mio para que se subiese

-Abrázame fuerte Mio

-S-si

-Vamos Setsuna!

Setsuna levanto las patas delanteras dando un bufido y dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, primero pararon por el muro principal del castillo, ritsu pudo notar que algunos guardias se alertaron, siguieron avanzando hasta la reja principal, que estaba abierta de par en par, estaban por llegar y dos caballos negros se interpusieron, setsuna paro al instante

-Señorita! El rey ha ordenado que usted no salga de los dominios reales

-Por favor de la vuelta y no intente salir

Mio pudo sentir un leve temblor en ritsu, el caballo empezó a dar la vuelta, vio como Ritsu apretó fuertemente las riendas

El caballo de repente se detuvo, Mio escucho un murmullo "_sostente fuerte_" hizo caso, aferrandose a ritsu

-Pueden retirarse y decirle al rey…QUE SE PUDRA!

Ritsu avanzo rápidamente y dio la vuelta enfrentándose a los guardias, antes de impactarlos Ritsu dio un grito y Setsuna salto por los aires, por encima de los caballeros y dirigiéndose a alta velocidad al pueblo

Mio en ese momento se dio cuenta que esa princesa obstinada hacia lo que quería, se sentía feliz y a la vez algo asustada, algo no le daba buen presentimiento, ella puede hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera…quizás un peligro, pero todo lo hizo por ella, y esta lo sabia

-Gracias por hacer eso

-Jaja no te preocupes, de verdad quiero mostrarte mi pueblo! Es lo único que pienso ahora porque…

-MIREN ES LA PRINCESA!

-DONDE!

-PRINCESA!

Legaron casi sin darse cuenta, los pueblerinos estaban felices y aclamaban a Ritsu, y ella los saludaba y sonreía, muy a gusto, fue así por unas calles y luego se detuvieron en un restaurante con un humilde y pequeño establo, Setsuna se agacho y Ritsu bajo y ayudo a bajar a Mio, un hombre regordete y con un bigote gracioso se acerco

-Mi princesa! Ha venido! Tanto tiempo!

-He tenido algunos problemas, jefe, he venido a mostrarle a mi nueva amiga el pueblo

-Ohh! Una extranjera –dijo mirando a Mio de pies a cabeza- bienvenida señorita! Este es mi restaurante y siempre le damos un buen servicio a nuestra mejor princesa y sus acompañantes

-"_acompañantes_?" pensó Mio con un poco de celos, entraron en el local, no era muy grande, un hombre joven con un sombrero le pidió a Ritsu si podía darle de comer a Setsuna en el establo y luego se fue con una sonrisa, se sentaron en una mesa que era un poco mas grande que las demás, llego el mismo hombre regordete y nos pregunto que queríamos para comer

-Que quieres Mio? Este es el mejor lugar del pueblo, la comida es genial! Que te parece la "selección a la Ritsu"?

-"…a la Ritsu"?

-Eso es un si! Dos ordenes jefe!

-Como diga mi princesa!

Al rato después llego un hombre con un traje bastante elegante con unos grandes platos de unos spaghetti con una salsa y albóndigas, él chico trato de decirnos el nombre del plato pero tartamudeo y no se entendió nada, Ritsu comenzó a comer felizmente, casi inundando el recinto de alegría, Mio miro dudosa un tenedor, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de comer con ese utensilio, lo agarro de manera extraña imitando a ritsu, esta se dio cuenta y empezó a reírse

-Jamás has ocupado uno, no?

-La verdad…-enrojeciendo-

-Eh? –fijándose en Mio- haber…levanta la mano!

Mio se altero y levanto la mano

-Así que eres zurda! –Viendo que levanto la izquierda-

-Si…que tiene?

-Estas tomando el tenedor con la otra, ven se toma así

Ritsu se levanto de la mesa y se puso detrás de Mio, tomando su mano izquierda, manipulando sus movimientos con el tenedor, Mio enrojeció mucho y mas al saber que toda la gente del lugar las estaba mirando con unas expresiones raras, luego se calmo y se concentro en aprender, luego pudo lograrlo y comió tranquilamente

-Ya me llene –dijo Mio mirando el plato-

-Pero si esta lleno! Tan poco comes?

-Soy de estomago pequeño…tienes algún problema?

-No para nada

-Jefe! Llegamos!- grito una joven castaña entrando en el local

-Ahh! Mis jovencitas!

Entraron dos chicas mas, una morena y una rubia con instrumentos en sus espaldas a Mio le llamaron la atención

-Oye Mio, ves a esas chicas? Tanbien son extranjeras como tu, muchos japoneses llegaron acá cuando se enteraron que el rey era japonés, ellas tocan acá de vez en cuando, pero debo de admitir que jamás las había visto

-Oh…

-Llegaron mis músicos! Y justo en la presencia de la princesa!

-Que! –la morena con dos coletas grito conmocionada

-Que coincidencia- dijo la rubia con ojos azules

-LA PRINCESA! DONDE DONDE!- pregunto la castaña mirando todo el lugar poniendo sus manos en forma de lentes

Ritsu se iba a levantar pero la extraña pose de la castaña la hizo dudar, aun así todos la miraban, ya era obvio quien era la princesa, y cedió se puso de pie y hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo

El grupo de chicas miraron extrañadamente y la rubia hizo una reverencia bastante pronunciada quedándose en esa posición, luego la morena la imito

-Oh! No pareces una princesa, jefe estas seguro? –dijo la castaña

A Ritsu se le pudo notar una vena resaltándole en la sien, la morena que estaba haciendo una reverencia agarro a la castaña y la obligo a agacharse

-M-mi nombre es A-azusa Nakano E-es un g-gusto conocerla pri-princesa!– dijo la morena avergonzada por los actos de su acompañante

-Mi nombre es Tsumugi Kotobuki, es un placer –se presento la rubia

-Yo soy Yui Hirasawa!

Por ultimo ella se levanto y extendió su mano

- Hehe…por favor levanten sus rostros, soy Ritsu Tainaka, es un placer Azusa-chan, Tsumugi-chan –acercándose a la castaña y agarrando su mano extendida – Yui-chan

-Yui-sempai! Como se te ocurre tomarle la mano a la princesa!

-Pero azunyan! Que tiene de malo?

-No te preocupes –dijo ritsu rascándose la nuca- además tenemos casi la misma edad, díganme ritsu, somos amigas, no?...ah, déjenme presentarles a mi Mio

Mio se sonrojo y camino hasta ellas

-S-soy Mio Akiyama- bajando la cabeza, muy roja

-soy Azusa, un gusto

-Soy Tsumugi

-Soy Yui, ustedes dos tienen alguna relación, lo digo por el "MI"

Ritsu y Mio se sonrojaron

-Bu-bueno…nosotras…

-Soy su sirvienta!

-OH! – dijeron las tres a coro

-Ustedes tocan?

-Por supuesto, hemos viajado por muchos lugares, somos el grupo Nippon en Inglaterra! Yo toco la guitarra, Azunyan también toca la guitarra y Mugi-chan el teclado!

-Pero Yui-sempai es mejor que yo!-dijo la morena

-yo solía tocar el bajo antes de llegar de Japón- ruborizada

-ESO ES! – grito la castaña- raptemos a Mio-chan y que se una a nosotras!

-OYE! No te robes a mi sirvienta! –abrazando a Mio por la cintura

-Buuuu que mala, ricchan –haciendo pucheros

Mio sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, ese abrazo le causo una sensación indescriptible, cada segundo se sentía mejor junto a la princesa, hace unas horas se habían conocido pero Mio casi creía que la conocía desde hace mucho, acaso seria…

* * *

><p>Ohhh! Que seria?… Mio revela la verdad! Esperen el próximo capitulo! Acaso Yui lograra raptar a Mio? Se unirá a ellas? Y sobre todo…Ritsu pagara la cuenta?<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, me esmerare mas para el próximo! Por favor si tienen problemas con mis signos que solo terminan…yo escribo así, he tratado solucionarlo…pero es inútil –w-

DOY AVISOS! REED ME!

QUIZAS MUY PRONTAMENTE ESTE FIC SERA RAITING M+ HACI QUE SI NO SALE ES POR ESO! ;9 *_Futuro lemon! :D_*

Matta ne!


	3. ¿¡Amor Surgido?

-Toda similitud con la relidad es pura coincidencia!

-Este mundo ficticio no es de mi pertenencia, es de sus respectivos creadores y de la reina de Inglaterra! Yo solo me divierto usando sus nombres! :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: ¿¡Amor surgido!?<p>

-OYE! No te robes a mi sirvienta! –abrazando a Mio por la cintura

-Buuuu que mala, ricchan –haciendo pucheros

Mio sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, ese abrazo le causo una sensación indescriptible, cada segundo se sentía mejor junto a la princesa, hace unas horas se habían conocido pero Mio casi creía que la conocía desde hace mucho, acaso seria…

-AWWWWWWW!

-Eh? Mio? Que te sucede...!?

-Creo que yo...Necesito ir al baño!

Mio corrió por el restaurante dejando un silencio abrumador

-Nee~ Ricchan? Mio-chan tiene problemas?

-Eh...pensando que la acabo de conocer...quizás se enfermo por venir a caballo a mucha velocidad y después obligarla a comer...

-Tiene que haber sido una bomba para ella!

-Azunyan? Porque lo dices?

-Bueno, en japón la gente no suele ir a caballo...y mucho menos comer tanto..

-Valla que descuido el mio, Quizás tengas razón pequeña *sonrisa *

-eh!? Pe-pequeña? _Casi pareciera que trata de ligar _

_-_Cierto, y su amiga? La rubia?

-Ah, Mugi-chan fue a hablar con el jefe, pero azunyan...a que habíamos venido?

-Yui-sempai! Vinimos a tocar!

-Cierto..hehe

-Creo que deberían apurarse, ya están instalando las cosas

Las dos chicas salieron corriendo hacia el pequeño escenario, luego de un rato la morena salio del baño...

-Mio...estas bien? -corriendo hacia la mencionada

-em..em...si...creo que si...

-Si te sientes mal puedo ir a dejarte al castillo para que descanses

-No te preocupes Ritsu, quiero verlas...

-Como quiera mi primor

-eh... *sonrojandose*

Justo despues empezaron a tocar una canción tranquila y melodiosa, se volvieron a sentar a su mesa, sus platos fueron retiradas y ahora unas bebidas posaban en la mesa, el corazón de Mio latía a mil por segundo, unas simples palabras como esas jamas podrían haber hecho latir así, porque solo con ella -_Maldita sea...- _se reprochaba a ella misma, sus nervios llegaban otra vez, y no podía hacer nada

-Wao con todo esto me dieron ganas de tocar!

-eh *despertando del trance * que quieres tocar?

-A ti...-La observo con una picara mirada

-Baka...-respondiendo en un suave susurro

Luego de una hora mas o menos las tres chicas habian terminado su función, Ritsu les aplaudio junto con Mio, hablaron un rato mas y se excusaron por estar atrasadas, Ritsu les dio su numero personal ya que no podian llegar y entrar en la casa de la princesa, se despidieron y cada una

-Como estuvo?

-De que hablas, Ritsu?

-Bueno, de todo, como la has pasado en tu primer dia?

-Bien _De lo mejor, hace años que no me sentia asi- _lo ultimo solo lo penso, asi se ahorraria alguna broma molesta quizas

-Entonces, ya te sientes mejor del estomago? Porque quiero mostrarte un lugar antes que los guardias me vengan a buscar...

Las Dos caminaron hasta el pequeño establo, montaron a Setsuna y inicio el camino, Mio ahora no podia evitar sentir el olor del pelo de Ritsu, o su olor corporal -_Que estoy haciendo!? - _miro a su alrededor y encontro muchos arboles, bueno, es Inglaterra, un lugar lleno de bosques, rios y lugares preciosos, todo diferente a japón y su tecnologia en exceso, pocos lugares asi exsistian en su ciudad natal, solo campos de arroz pero ya no era lo mismo desde hace años, todo verde, todo hermoso, Mio recordo su gusto por los templos, porque siempre estan llenos de vegetación – _Pensando en eso...Ritsu sera religiosa? - _iba a plantearse mas cosas pero otra punzada en el estomago volvio a ella, con eso recordo la limusina, y sobre todo se acordó de sus mareos en los autos cerrados -_Maldito y delicioso Helado de Frutilla...!-_

-Mio! Alo, Alo? Hay alguien ahi?

-Que sucede! -grito despertando del trance

-Uf si que eres pegada, ya llegamos hermosura...

Mio iba a reprochar pero no lo logro, estaban casi en un risco, rodeado de arboles, y el profundo mar debajo sus pies, todo en el poderoso rojizo del atardecer – _Atardecer? Que hora es? -_

-Es lindo...no?

-Bellisimo...

-No tanto como tu...

Ritsu lo dijo sin pensar, su mirada se incrusto en el bello rostro de Mio iluminado por el atardecer, Acto seguido se sonrojo a mas no poder, por suerte Mio no escucho nada... -_Uf! Por suerte!- _Mio recosto su espalda en el tronco de un arbol, mirando el mar con felicidad, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un orbe de luminosidad, y su mirada...algo tenia esa mirada, Esto era mas de lo que la Princesa podia contener – _Quien mierda me mando a una sirvienta tan pero tan sexy! - _

Mio estaba muy concentrada, pero de un de repente vio la cara roja y un poco sudada de Ritsu, justo al frente suyo

-Mio no lo aguanto!

-Ritsu..?

Ritsu se acerco a ella y la beso apasionadamente, como nunca había besado a nadie, luego de unos segundos metió su lengua dentro de la boca de la sirvienta, sintiendo todo el interior lamiendo sus gruesos labios y su suave lengua, levanto sus manos y las llevo a los pechos de la chica que ahora tenia arrinconada en el árbol haciendo presión en su entrepierna, sus manos recorrieron los suaves y grandes monumentos de la mujer, besando su cuello

Mio no podia hacer nada, ni siquiera empujarla, estaba aprisionada, lentamente movió sus brazos y abrazo a su atacante, haciéndole pequeños rasguños por la emoción

Ritsu fue bajando poco a poco, levantandole despacio la camiseta, cuando estaba a punto de observar esos tentadores pechos...

-Ese es el Caballo de la Princesa!

Un grupo de soldados del rey apareció precipitadamente, Ritsu al darse cuenta de ello le bajo la camiseta a Mio ocultando su estomago y cuando iba a decirle algo, ella se habia desmayado...fue mucha emoción para un solo día, Ritsu trato de levantar a Mio pero esta estaba demaciado inconciente, llamo a setsuna y como ellas estaban mas o menos escondidas entre ramas y arboles busco rápidamente pero el pobre caballo no vio una rama y choco con ella, lo curioso era que esa rama estaba justo al lado de la cabeza de Ritsu, entonces cuando setsuna choco (con la fuerza de un caballo, aparentemente) y la rama dio a parar en Ritsu, dejando a las dos aturdidas, luego inconcientes, Entonces gran impresión se llevaron estos guardias con todos desmayados...

~~a la mañana siguiente~~

La Princesa intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no podía, un dolor en sus sienes le decía que no debia moverse, cuando al fin abrio los ojos observo a una morena arrodillada encima de su cama, cuando la vio recordo lo que paso el dia anterior, un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus tersas mejillas, La chica enfrente de ella se empezó a acercar a Ritsu,

….lentamente...

….suavemente...

* * *

><p>OH! Que les ha parecido? llevaba tiempo sin escribir...me he sentido liberada, corto pero preciso, asi trabajo yo, Bueno espero que les gustara, nos vemos!<p> 


	4. Recuerdos Olvidados

Bueno aquí esta mi actualización, tarde como nunca, pero espero que les guste, les dejare con ganas! x3

K-on no es mio~ pero me gustaria x3

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Recuerdos Olvidados<p>

La Princesa intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no podía, un dolor en sus sienes le decía que no debía moverse, cuando al fin abrió los ojos observo a una morena arrodillada encima de su cama, cuando la vio recordó lo que paso el día anterior, un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus tersas mejillas, La chica enfrente de ella se empezó a acercar a Ritsu.

….lentamente...

….suavemente...

La puerta se abrió de par en par, la sirvienta de la casa, dígase Mika, entro con una mirada algo enojada. Ritsu que tenía los ojos bien abiertos no veía a Mio por ningún lado, como si hubiese desaparecido en un segundo.

-Tainaka-sama, al fin despierta, su padre a estado algo histérico, ¿Se podría saber que hacia desmayada en medio del bosque?

-Eh…bueno, no lo sé con seguridad, Mika-chan, ¿Mi padre está muy enojado?

-Enojado como siempre, por favor trate de no provocarlo con tanta frecuencia.

-Lo siento, es parte de mí, de todas formas, gracias por preocuparte.

-N-no es que me preocupe por usted, es solo que…bueno…su padre podría…ósea…

-Lo entiendo Mika-chan, no te preocupes, mientras yo esté aquí nadie saldrá herido.

-Se lo toma demasiado enserio, le diré a las demás sirvientas que no le molesten, debe descansar.

-Eres una buena persona, aunque seas muy tsundere.

-Q-que!? Usted sabe que yo si entiendo.

-Por eso mismo lo hago, nos vemos más tarde.

-Le dejare la comida en la puerta, hasta después.

Mika salió de la habitación, Ritsu respiro profundamente, tenia jaqueca y empezaba a tener alucinaciones.

-Creo que necesito dormir pero primero me bañare.

Comenzó a sacarse la ropa, hasta quedar desnuda, tomo una toalla y se la puso. Giro la perilla del baño, entro y se saco la toalla. Lentamente entro en la gran tina y escucho un leve sonidito.

Mio, su espejismo matutino, estaba desnuda en la misma bañera que ella, las dos de pie se miraron muy rojas.

-¿Mio? ¿Qué haces acá?

-Lo mismo que tu imbécil! Sal de aquí!- Con sus manos trato de cubrirse sus partes más intimas.

-Y-ya voy!

Ritsu iba a salir de la tina pero estaba resbaloso, al tratar de afirmarse de algo encontró a Mio, juntas cayeron recostadas, una encima de la otra. La princesa miro a la chica que se encontraba debajo, sus ojos se encontraron.

-M-mio…

Trago un poco de saliva, esos ojos la cautivaron, lentamente comenzó a acercarse lentamente, la otra chica aun mas roja no podía hacer nada, se moría de vergüenza pero a la vez quería besar esos labios.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

-Tainaka-sama, le he traído el desayuno, para usted y para la chica nueva.

Ritsu a una velocidad inmensa se puso la toalla y salió.

-G-gracias Mika-chan.

-Su madre pregunta si está bien.

-Dile que estoy bien, que no se preocupe.

-Le diré.

Mika dejo la bandeja con comida en el otro lado de la puerta, la princesa abrió la puerta y entro la bandeja, ahora se sentía aun mas mareada. Mio salió lentamente del baño, envuelta en una toalla, roja como tomate, miro el ropero y comenzó a sacar sus ropas.

La princesa dio un largo suspiro, estaba algo agobiada, algo sentía en su corazón, algo que jamás había experimentado, nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien.

-¿Qué es ese suspiro?

-No lo sé, quizás es amor.

-¿Eh?- Mio miro con asombro a la princesa, sin embargo ella estaba de espaldas, sintió que ya la había visto antes, en algún otro lugar.

-Sabes Mio, siento que te conozco.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, casi como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. La chica se acerco a ella tomando su mano, a pesar de estar aun en toalla, nada más le importo.

Mio noto como el mundo se distorsionaba ante ella, unas imágenes pasaron por su mente.

…

Una pequeña chica estaba arrodillada en el suelo lloriqueando, tenía el pelo negro y largo, estaba en una especie de parque. En sus manos sostenía un papel con unas letras en el. Una chica que pasaba por ahí se fijo en ella, al darse cuenta que esta lloraba fue en su auxilio.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

La chica hizo pequeños gestos pero sin decir nada, y siguió llorando con fuerza.

-Oye, no llores, ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para hacer llorar a una niña tan linda?

La chica dejo de llorar y miro a su acompañante, tenía el pelo castaño y una diadema en la frente, se notaba en su expresión su preocupación por la chica.

-Cuéntame.- Sonrió y acaricio el pelo negro de la chica.

-N-no puedo hablar con extraños.- Bajo su cabeza y volvió a lloriquear.

-Jo, soy Ritsu…ahora no soy una desconocida.

La chica levanto la cabeza, estaba alegre, ahora podía decirle lo que le sucedía.

Las dos se sentaron en una banca.

-Bueno…emm…¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah…soy Mio.

-Oh, lindo nombre, entonces ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Teníamos que escribir una historia para la escuela, y todos se rieron de la mía.

-¿Y porque?

-Porque se trataba de un príncipe y una princesa, ellos dijeron que no existen tales personas.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Los príncipes y princesas si existen! ¡Mi madre es una!

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, yo no miento, viaje desde Inglaterra para ver a mi padre, cuando ellos estén juntos serán los reyes y después seré un príncipe.- Dijo muy feliz golpeándose el pecho.

-Princesa.

-¿Qué?

-Vas a ser una princesa, eres niña.- Se tapo la boca evitando reírse con fuerza.

-Oh…cierto…- Ritsu miro sus pequeñas manos con una expresión graciosa.

-¿En serio serás una princesa?

-¡Claro! ¡Lo juro por mi gran frente! ¡Cuando sea una te invitare a jugar!

-Seria genial.

-Si tienes problemas de nuevo con tus amigos muéstrales esto.- Saco de su bolsillo una extraña moneda.- Y si siguen sin creerte ¡Voy a ir yo misma a darles su merecido!

Las dos chicas se tendieron la mano. Nunca más volvieron a verse.

…

Mio exaltada corrió hacia su equipaje dejando a la otra chica bastante perpleja. Al encontrar lo que buscaba volvió donde estaba.

-¿Recuerdas esto?

-Eh…

-Una chica me la dio cuando era pequeña, para demostrarle a mis compañeros que los príncipes y princesas si existían.

-N-no puede ser.

Ritsu fue hasta su velador y abrió un cajón, saco una diadema amarilla y se la puso.

-Si era así, era yo.- Sonrió con emoción.

-Exacto, era tan frentona como tú.

Luego de reír se sentaron a hablar, ahora como amigas de verdad, el mundo era realmente pequeño, luego de un rato algo llamo la atención de Mio.

-¿No crees que deberíamos vestirnos y comer algo?

-¡Tienes razón hahaha!

Estaban tan emocionadas que el día se les paso volando, Mika les trajo la cena, que era bastante contundente. Después de comer Ritsu pudo darse su tan ansiado baño. Al salir de este con una toalla miro por la ventana, estaba oscuro, las estrellas brillaban y la luna iluminaba la habitación, pero lo más impactante era como iluminaba a esa hermosa figura de pelo negro. Por inercia comenzó a caminar hasta la figura, abrazándola con fuerza, esta se tenso un poco, luego se dejo llevar por el abrazo.

-Mio…estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿Q-que dices de repente?

-Hablo en serio, mi corazón late con fuerza con solo verte, nunca me había sucedido algo así.

Ritsu oculto su rostro en el hombro de la chica, tratando de ocultar su misma vergüenza. Mio se dio cuenta del acto de la otra chica, sentía lo mismo. Se dio la vuelta, tomando a la princesa por los hombros, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran. El rostro de Ritsu estaba completamente rojo, Mio se sintió enternecida, normalmente esa chica era un lobo y ahora era más bien un pequeño cachorrito. Eso le dio fuerzas para confesarse.

-Ritsu yo…siento lo mismo…no se con certeza lo que es, pero jamás lo había sentido.

El cachorrito se esfumo, ahora el lobo la arrojaba a la cama, con su sonrojo pronunciado, con timidez pero con decisión. Como la princesa que era.

Comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, acercándose a sus labios. Cuando llego a ellos los beso con suavidad, saboreándolos, disfrutándolos. Se detuvo y miro a la chica. Esta la miraba con timidez.

-¿Debería seguir…sin detenerme?

-…-

* * *

><p>Les ha gustado? Dejen reviews! x3 Gracias a ellos me dieron ganas de escribir!<br>Matta ne~! x3


	5. Llega la Tormenta

Capitulo 5: Llega la tormenta

He vuelto con la continuación~ ¿Y eso porque? Pues porque estoy escribiendo un fic de MLP y antes de ponerlo creí que era lo mas honrado subir el que ya tenia casi listo. Este capitulo es mas candente así que si no les gusta lo candente no lo lean xD

Espero que les guste x3 Recuerden~ K-on no es mio, es propiedad de Kakifly x3

* * *

><p>-¿Debería seguir…sin detenerme?<p>

-…-

-¿Mio?

-¿Acaso has pensado alguna vez?- Mio sonrió cálidamente, en este momento lo único que quería era estar con esa mujer.

Ritsu sonrió, quería hacer a esa chica suya, sentía que la conocía más que a ella misma, quería estar con ella el resto de su vida.

Volvió a besar sus labios, ahora con más rapidez, sintió como esos gruesos labios comenzaba a abrirse. Introdujo su lengua con cuidado, saboreando el interior de su boca, sus respiraciones estaban intranquilas, excitadas.

Empezó a acariciar el abdomen de la chica, metiendo la mano bajo su camiseta azul, sintiendo su suave piel. El calor aumento, Ritsu apoyo su rostro en los pechos de Mio, escuchando su corazón mientras que su mano se acercaba lentamente a sus pechos, acariciando su piel. Encontró el borde del sujetador, tocando la tela, puso la mano encima y toco con suavidad, escuchando un suave gemido de su presa.

Ese sonido retumbo en su oído, calentándose aun mas, con prisa levanto la camiseta de la chica observando el sujetador de rayas, lo admiro unos segundos para luego abrazar a Mio, encajando su cabeza en el suave cuello, mordiéndolo, paso sus manos detrás de la chica, soltando con delicadeza y habilidad el broche del sujetador.

Le saco la camiseta y el sujetador, la volvió a abrazar, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, empezó un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios, que estaban calientes y húmedos, los beso con suavidad. Acaricio el abdomen de Mio con cuidado, acercándose peligrosamente al borde de sus pantalones, llego hasta el botón y lo soltó, bajando el cierre lentamente. Tomo el borde del pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo sin dejar de besar a Mio, pasándolo suavemente por sus muslos, sintió la ropa interior pero no quiso sacársela aun.

Se subió encima de Mio, observándola, desde sus rojas mejillas y sus ojos cristalinos hasta los grandes pechos, tenían una tonalidad hermosa, casi angelical.

-Eres hermosa, Mio.

-T-tonta…n-no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas.

-Lo siento, soy realista.

Volvió a besarla, tocando con suavidad sus pechos, que no solo se veían angelicales si no que también tenían una suavidad de otro mundo. Mio soltó unos gemidos, miraba hacia arriba y veía a Ritsu encima, sentía su calor, sus piernas desnudas en contacto con su abdomen le mostraba cuan caliente estaba su amada princesa. Las manos de la castaña hacían que tuviera unos espasmos suaves que la tensaban, hacia que cada musculo de su cuerpo se contrajera, jamás había sentido algo así, no quería que el momento acabara.

Ritsu empezó a hacer un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su clavícula y después sus pechos, observo detenidamente en la cercanía, lamio el borde de su pezón, Mio se estremeció. Chupo y succiono con suavidad y después con más fuerza mientras que acariciaba el otro pecho con su mano, estirando el pezón y pellizcándolo. Mio aferro sus manos en las sabanas de la cama, cerrando los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo sintiera cada movimiento.

Mientras trabajaba con sus pechos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Mio, con leves caricias, pasando su mano libre por su muslo, por sus rodillas, por su abdomen, procuro que el pantalón ya no estuviese en sus piernas. Acerco su mano hasta su ropa interior, acariciándola levemente.

-Vaya Mio, sí que estas mojada.

Mio no dijo nada, estaba demasiado preocupada de los nuevos sentimientos que no se tomo el tiempo de enojarse. La princesa dejo de hacer cualquier cosa. Mio miro a Ritsu con extrañeza mientras esta le daba una sonrisa y le giñaba un ojo.

Bajo lentamente, besando cada parte del suave cuerpo que estaba a su merced, hasta llegar a su ropa interior rayada, mordió la orilla y con los dientes comenzó a bajarla. Mio muerta de vergüenza se tapo los ojos.

Le saco la ropa interior por las piernas, dejándola en el suelo, miro a Mio, esta intento taparse con sus manos.

-Vamos, no seas tan vergonzosa, eres demasiado hermosa.

-No hagas rimas sobre mí.

-¿Rima? Ah…cierto.

Se volvieron a besar, sus lenguas danzaban fogosamente. Se abrazaron, Ritsu intento que ese abrazo le diera algo de valor a la chica.

Ritsu se subió encima, poniendo su pierna derecha entre medio de las dos piernas de la chica. Con su mano derecha comenzó a tocar su entrepierna. Mio comenzó a gemir, con su mano apretó el brazo de Ritsu. Al darse cuenta que la pelinegra no la iba a detener decidió proseguir. Dio vueltas alrededor de su intimidad, mojándose los dedos de su líquido.

Beso a Mio otra vez, y mientras esta estaba distraída con el beso introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, sus labios se separaron y la chica dio un gran gemido. El interior de Mio estaba húmedo, comenzó a moverse un poco, los gemidos se sincronizaban con los movimientos. Metió el segundo dedo, Mio gimió mas fuerte, aferrándose a Ritsu, mientras esta la abrazaba con su mano libre, empujando sus dedos más adentro.

Siguió así, hasta que comenzó a notar como sus dedos estaban siendo apretados. Ritsu se sentía tan caliente que estaba comenzando a sudar, el tener a Mio tan cerca le daba aun más calor. Sus dedos volvieron a ser apretados.

-¿Mio...ya…?

-R-ritsu…me…es-estoy…ah…

Ritsu se aferro mas de Mio, mientras que la embestía con fuerza, sus dedos llegaban tan adentro y el liquido corría por ellos. Mio gimió al ritmo de las embestidas, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que ahogo un grito. La castaña sintió como se contrajo su interior y después se relajó.

Mio perdió las fuerzas y se soltó lentamente del agarre. Ritsu saco los dedos con delicadeza, tenía la mano adormecida. Las dos quedaron acostadas una al lado de la otra.

-A esto es lo que llaman un buen polvo…

Un golpe resonó en su cabeza, Mio se sonrojo ante lo dicho, la castaña simplemente la miro y sonrió sobándose el chichón.

Ritsu se movió lentamente y poso una manta encima de ellas. Obligo a la pelinegra a acostarse en su pecho y cerraron los ojos, estaban agotadas y un poco confundidas con lo sucedido.

Los problemas aun estaban comenzando.

* * *

><p>Un extenuante golpeteo se hizo presente en los aposentos de la princesa, fue tan repentino que la castaña se cayó de la cama golpeándose en el buró, su acompañante fue en su rescate.<p>

-¡Mierda!

-¿Está bien, princesa?- Se escuchaba una voz desde afuera.

-¿¡Cómo voy a estar bien si me despiertas de esa forma!?

-Lo siento princesa pero el rey me ha ordenado despertarla cuanto antes.

-¡Me bañare y bajare! ¡Joder!

Los golpes cesaron y un extraño silencio invadió la habitación.

-¿E-estas bien…Ritsu?

Su enojo se evaporo enseguida, al mirar a la pelinegra se sintió orgullosa de poder despertar junto a alguien tan hermosa…aunque despertara de esta forma tan horrible. Mio se acerco a la castaña y reviso su brazo, tenía un rasguño sangrante bastante grande, se preocupo bastante al ver la sangre corriendo.

-Relájate Mio, en esgrima me he hecho cortadas peores.

-Pero antes no me tenías a mí para curártelas así que coopera.

Saco de un botiquín alcohol y vendas pero no alcanzo a hacer nada porque Ritsu estaba de pie, caminando hacia el baño.

-¡Oye!

-Me debo bañar, cuando salga me curas.

Mio suspiro resignada, pero se dio cuenta que ella tenía que bajar con la princesa como su acompañante, iba a decirle a la castaña pero ella estaba desde la puerta haciéndole señas para que entraran juntas.

Fue más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, quizás podría tener la oportunidad de un largo baño de espuma con la princesa en otro momento. Curó la herida mientras la princesa se vestía con pantalones y camisa, se puso las botas y empezó a bajar. Mio termino de vestirse con su uniforme y corrió detrás de la castaña.

Abajo en el comedor había un extraño aire, la mesa era increíblemente larga, en una esquina estaba la reina, Mio al darse cuenta quien era le dio una reverencia, la mujer le hizo una seña con la mano y le daba una extraña mirada, no logro descubrir que significaba. Ritsu se sentó en una silla y al frente de ella estaba una taza con té pálido. Como buena sirvienta que era se quedo detrás de ella en posición firme. Logro ver que la reina hacia una seña a otra sirvienta y esta se acerco.

-¿Akiyama-han?

La pelinegra volteo y la sirvienta le llamaba con la mirada, pidió permiso y siguió a su compañera de trabajo. Caminaron hasta llegar a la cocina, donde varias sirvientas cocinaban y otras limpiaban, logro divisar a Mika.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te he salvado justo a tiempo, soy Natasha, la sirvienta personal de la reina, pronto llegara el rey, créeme que no querrás estar ahí.

Las dudas de la pelinegra se resolvieron apenas se escucho una voz poderosa en el comedor, se acerco un poco para espiar, aunque en el fondo no espiaba ya que su deber era observar a la princesa. Un hombre enorme se acerco a su castaña, poniéndose al lado imponentemente mientras Ritsu simplemente sorbía su té con tranquilidad.

-Así que saliste del castillo. Los guardias te encontraron tirada en el bosque…¿Qué significa eso?

-Que me desmaye, eso significa.

-Alguien como tú no debería ser tan descuidada.

-¿A qué te refieres a alguien como yo? –Ahora la princesa lo enfrentaba con la mirada.

-Una princesa por supuesto, he decidido que ya es tiempo de que te comportes como alguien madura.

-Me has mandado a escuelas militares, me has instruido en diversas técnicas de batalla y además contratado vigilantes…¿Qué más puede ser?

La reina se levanto de su silla, como si quisiera hacer callar a su esposo, o quizás evitar algo de lo que después se pudiese arrepentir. La mirada desafiante de su progenitora le hinchó más de una vena, apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

-Ya has cumplido la mayoría de edad…ya es tiempo que te endereces para siempre.

Todos vieron, incluso las sirvientas, como la princesa cambiaba su rostro a uno lleno de horror…no se sentía ni siquiera preparada para eso…menos ahora.

-¡Hiroshi! ¡Aun no es tiempo!

-¡Claro que lo es! Ahora me harás orgulloso y te casaras alguno de los pretendientes que he estado consiguiendo.

-¿¡Casarme!? ¡No pienso casarme!

-¡Tienes que casarte! ¡Eres la princesa! ¡Sin un hombre a tu lado no eres nada!

La madre de Ritsu miro hacia abajo, de verdad, no sabía porque estaba con ese hombre, si bien es cierto que su hija es un poco revoltosa tampoco puede arruinar su vida. No quiere que su hija sufra como ella sufrió en algún momento. No quiere que este tan confundida como ella lo está.

-¡Puedo hacer las cosas sola perfectamente! ¡No necesito a un ser repugnante a mi lado para poder gobernar mis tierras!

-¿¡Que dijiste!?

-¡Ser repugnante! ¡No quiero terminar como mi madre!

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, la cachetada que le dio su padre fue como ser golpeado con un boque de cemento.

-Cuida lo que dices.

-…

La castaña volvió a mirar a su padre mientras se agarraba la cara, las sirvientas y su madre temieron lo peor.

-…No…Quiero estar…con alguien que pueda golpear a mis hijos... ¡Prefiero estar con una rata a alguien como tú!

Su padre iba a dar otro golpe pero Mio se llevo de ahí a la castaña lo más rápido que pudo. El hombre dio un grito gutural mientras la madre respiro en paz.

-Idiota…

Las dos estaban en el patio trasero, sentadas en el verde pasto, la pelinegra sostenía una bolsa con hielo en la mejilla de la princesa.

-Lo siento, no pude aguantar.

-Lo se, al principio lo hiciste bien. Aunque no esté bien, quiero felicitarte por tener tanto valor. De haber sido yo hubiese aceptado todo de buena gana.

-Yo necesito más valor para hacer eso…guh…

-Dos heridas en una mañana…quizás hoy no es tu día.

-Sí, quizás sí, aunque te puedo decir que contigo es mejor. No es la primera vez que pasa esto.

Mio miro la miro con tristeza y se abrazo de ella, trato de aguantar pero las lagrimas salían solas.

-Haha ¿Ahora tu lloras?

-Se llama empatía.

-No quiero casarme con algún pelmazo.

-Con tu voluntad de seguro que lo tendrás a tus pies, no creo que te dejes pisar por alguno.

-Aun así, tengo miedo.

-¡Ya se! Me vestiré como hombre y falsificare mi identidad, pondré algo de príncipe de no sé qué y me casare contigo.

-No me casaría con un hombre con pechos hahaha.

-Creía que era una buena idea.

-Esto ya es inevitable, por varios años lo he estado posponiendo pero ahora que soy mayor, ya no se puede. Espero que me acompañes a todas esas citas con imbéciles maricas con dinero.

-Sera un placer.

-Así si me aburro pueda hacerte mía en algún palacio vecino.

La pelinegra golpeo a la castaña, aunque después se arrepintió, ahora tendría otro dolor mas. Le estresaba esa sonrisa burlona y su mirada lasciva…aunque también le gustaba mucho.

-¿P-princesa?

Mika se acerco a ellas, estaba pálida y temerosa, quien sabe que sucedió después que huyeron.

-E-el rey dice que en dos horas vendrá la carreta del príncipe Marcus. Le he dejado sus ropas en su habitación.

-Gracias Mika-chan.

-Tenga cuidado, princesa.

Hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí, ese hombre lo tenia todo planeado.

-…Príncipe Marcus…que nombre mas marica.

* * *

><p>¿Les ha gustado? Me pregunto si Marcus sera tan marica como todos creemos xD ¿Que pasara si a Ritsu le termina gustando de verdad alguno de los "pelmazos"? Con cosas del corazón uno JAMAS puede estar seguro de nada xD<p>

Matta ne~ x3


	6. Primera Cita

_-E-el rey dice que en dos horas vendrá la carreta del príncipe Marcus. Le he dejado sus ropas en su habitación._

_-Gracias Mika-chan._

_-Tenga cuidado, princesa._

_Hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí, ese hombre lo tenía todo planeado._

_-…Príncipe Marcus…que nombre más marica._

* * *

><p>Las dos chicas se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a un paso lento y tortuoso. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de la princesa. Las camas estaban hechas y todo estaba reluciente. Encima de la cama había un gran vestido amarillo con hombreras caídas y al lado unas mangas que llegaban arriba de los codos.<p>

La princesa se le quedo viendo con horror…nada podía ser peor…

-¡Guau! ¡Es muy bonito! ¡Te parecerás a Belle! Y… ¿Yo sería Adam? Porque no quiero ser la bestia…

Si, podía ser peor.

-¡No me compares con las princesas Disney! –La miró enojada y con el rostro rojo.

-Solo creí que era parecido.- Mio la enfrentó con un puchero.

-Joder…me lo pondré para acabar rápido con esto.

La princesa agarro el enorme vestido y se metió como pudo en el baño. Luego de unos extensos minutos la princesa salió…evidentemente más roja que antes.

-¡Parezco cualquier cosa con esta mierda!

-¡Yo creo que te ves linda!

Su voz estaba llena de emoción, ahora podía sentir que su mundo de princesas se hacía realidad. Agarro las mangas y se las puso con cuidado en los brazos desnudos. Luego de admirarla y que la otra se enfadara mas, entró un par de sirvientas con rizadores y planchas para el pelo.

La princesa fue arrebatada y sentada en una cómoda silla en frente de un gran espejo. Mio la observo desde la lejanía, admirando el trabajo de las sirvientas. Su flequillo fue acomodado a un solo lado de su cara, sus mechones al lado del rostro quedaron lisos y el cabello de su nuca quedo rizado, ahora realmente parecía otra persona. Quedo embobada mirando a la princesa, no solo tenía su lado feroz y sexy sino que tenía algo mágico, el príncipe Marcus seguramente quedaría sin habla. Si fuese como normalmente se viste, quizás ella seria más intimidante y masculina.

-Genial, ahora seguramente me veré más marica que el tipo ese.

-Princesa, póngase esto.- Una sirvienta le mostro unos zapatos de tacón bien alto.

-Están locos si creen que me pondré eso, me pondré las botas formales para no perder más tiempo, al patán del rey le explotaría el hígado si la princesita se cae…aunque pensándolo así…-Miró alrededor con una mirada malévola.

Rápidamente una sirvienta con el pelo rojizo le extendió las botas hasta la rodilla de color café claro, tenían un sutil levantamiento en el talón.

-joder, justo que la idea de hacer que al rey se muera de un infarto era tan válida.

-Vamos Ritsu, si te pones tan terca con este tema se te hará mucho más extenso.

La pelinegra tomo la mano de la princesa y le dio un casto beso.

-Ahora si eres como las princesas que admiro.

-Creo que preferiría que jamás me admiraras, al menos no por eso. - Ritsu miro alrededor con una cara de fastidio, quería que en ese mismo momento se abriera el suelo y empezara el apocalipsis.

Luego de terminar de arreglarse, Mio salió hasta la puerta del palacio, dejando a la princesa en el salón de juntas. Una carreta estaba entrando por la reja de entrada, siendo llevada por dos negros sementales. Está se detuvo enfrente del vehículo e hizo una leve reverencia mientras veía unos zapatos negros bien lustrados acercarse.

-Buenas tardes mi lady, soy Marcus Bouchéro.

-Qué bueno que ha llegado, la princesa le espera adentro, sígame por favor.

Mio miraba de reojo al alto hombre que estaba a su lado, tenía una nariz respingada y el cabello azabache, llevaba puesto un traje verdoso y unos pantalones blancos. Estaba segura que esa ropa le sentaría mucho mejor a su princesa.

Antes de entrar al salón el rey los intercepto y saludo al príncipe. Volvieron a caminar hasta el salón, ahí el rey se dedico a presentarle al príncipe Marcus las cualidades de su hija, mientras Ritsu le hacia una leve reverencia y lo observaba con un rostro neutral.

…Quizás demasiado neutral.

La mirada de la castaña la estaba empezando a incomodar, ni siquiera se imaginaba como le incomodaría al príncipe.

-Príncipe Marcus, siéntese y hable un poco con mi hija, les llevare unas tazas de té.

Su obligación como sirvienta era mantenerse al lado de la princesa, por si ella necesitaba algo, pero era segundos muy tensos. Su mirada solía estar en el suelo, tratando de no incomodar al príncipe, pero Ritsu lo único que hacía era tomar de su té con mucha indiferencia, se veía muy elegante pero realmente no era eso lo que se necesitaba… ¡Por favor, hablen!

-¿Fue muy largo el viaje hasta acá?

¡Al fin hablo!

-Eh, un poco.

…Jo, gran cosa.

Quizás ella debía pensar en que esa situación estaba bien, así nadie le quitaría a su Ritsu, pero era tan molesto ese silencio. El pobre príncipe jugaba con sus dedos muy nervioso, le daba lástima el pobre chico que al parecer por sus rasgos era más joven que ellas.

-D-disculpe príncipe, corríjame si me equivoco, pero había escuchado en su familia son todos unos expertos en el cuidado equino.

-Tiene razón, señorita, hemos cuidado nuestros corceles desde que empezaron a ocuparlos para las guerras.

Mio sonrió al ver como su castaña miraba al tipo con algo de interés.

-La princesa tiene un corcel personal que ha cuidado durante mucho.

-Vaya.- Ahora se dirigió a la castaña.- Últimamente no hay soberanos que se preocupen por los animales, usualmente los matan cuando terminan su "función".

-Tuve que cuidar los establos apenas llegue a este país, cuando ya tuve edad para ser una figura pública me dejaron tener a Setsuna, somos inseparables.

-¿Me concedería el placer de conocerla?

-Claro, porque no.

Los tres se dirigieron a una de las salidas traseras, se veía el establo a lo lejos, el príncipe trato de divisar algún caballo pero le fue imposible. La princesa iba a salir de la seguridad del cemento y adentrarse en la tierra pero fue detenida.

-No creo que sea bueno que vayamos con estas ropas.

El príncipe observo el suelo y el vestido de la princesa, está suspiro y respiro muy profundo, se puso dos dedos en la boca y silbó tan fuerte como pudo. Vieron con atención las tablas del corral, tenían casi dos metros de largo, aun así el blanco corcel salto las varas como si nada. Se acerco a una velocidad deslumbrante hasta llegar donde su dueña.

-Guau, nunca había visto a un caballo saltar así.

-Quizás no les has dado el amor suficiente.

La pelinegra pudo ver un hermoso brillo en los ojos de su princesa, melancolía, cariño y mucha fe. Después de eso el príncipe se tuvo que ir, el camino de regreso debía de ser muy extenso.

-Ojala nos podamos hablar nuevamente princesa. –El príncipe se arrodillo y beso su mano enguantada.

-Estaremos en contacto, buen viaje. –Sonrió con cortesía.

Apenas el carruaje pasó por la reja de entrada las dos suspiraron.

-Creo que tendré que botar este guante.

-¡Eso es muy maligno!

-Vamos a cambiarnos y a dormir un poco, antes que me salgan percebes en las manos.

La princesa entro al castillo mientras que la pelinegra se quedo en shock con una lagrimilla cayendo por el ojo.

Ritsu se puso una playera de tiras y unos pantalones, se recostó en la cama respirando con tranquilidad. Luego de unos minutos entro Mio que llevaba una cara de muerte.

-¿Mio te pasa algo?

-No…nada.

-Vamos, ven, acuéstate conmigo un rato.

Mio se acerco a la castaña tímidamente, las caras que ponía la volvían loca, lentamente se recostó y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña.

-Tengo la sensación que estos días van a ser aun mas ajetreados, odio las citas arregladas…aunque lo mejor que podría hacer es conseguirme un marido inepto y manipulable.

La pelinegra se quedo callada, no podía esperar que una sirvienta se casara con la princesa, y era mucho menos probable siendo las dos mujeres.

-¿Ritsu, que tal si vamos a la ciudad a ver a las chicas? Así quizás te pongas de mejor humor.

-Me parece una buena idea, ponte algo cómodo yo iré a planear nuestra salida…¡ah! Y llama a las chicas.

En media hora pudieron salir, las dos montadas en Setsuna, no tardaron en llegar al restaurant de siempre. Las chicas estaban afuera esperando por ellas.

-Ricchan-hime! – La castaña más animada las saludos, lo mismo las otras dos chicas, las cinco entraron y se dedicaron a hablar, tocaron un poco de música, aprovechando de los instrumentos traídos desde el castillo en una carreta. La pasaron juntas hasta que se hizo tarde. Todas tenían trabajo a la mañana siguiente así que se fueron cada una a su hogar.

Las dos chicas llegaron al castillo a eso de las nueve de la noche, llevaron a Setsuna al establo y ahí se quedaron mirando la noche.

-La pasamos muy bien, ellas son muy simpáticas.

-Y todo gracias a ti, Mio, me has dado una felicidad que creí que no podría tener. Aunque no nos dirijamos palabra alguna siento algo con solo verte.

Mio sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, rodeo el cuello de la castaña con sus brazos, y se besaron. Ritsu comenzó a explorar las caderas de la pelinegra, subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde apenas llego los apretó.

La pelinegra ahogo un gemido, no había nadie cerca, pero aun así se sentía insegura en medio de la nada.

-Relájate, con esta oscuridad jamás nos verán, ¡A menos que tengas miedo que Setsuna te vea vulnerable! –La carcajada hizo que Mio se relajara, después las dos comenzaron a reírse ya que Setsuna relinchó por el comentario.

-Vamos adentro, va a empezar a hacer frio.

Ritsu se dio la vuelta para ir hacia al castillo pero sintió una presión en su mano, al volver la cabeza observo con poca claridad el rostro de Mio, estaba apenada, pero no entendía que le pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?

Mio levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y sus mejillas mas rojas que nunca, además de sus labios semi abiertos. Ritsu imagino muchas cosas, pero ciertamente se veía demasiada erótica para su nivel de control. Rápidamente la besó con fuerza, moviéndola lentamente a una mesa de madera, cuando estuvo cerca la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en ella. Mio comenzó a acariciar los cabellos castaños, aun un poco rizados, mientras que la otra se dedicaba a acariciar los muslos de la pelinegra.

Metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta rosa, Mio dio un respingo al tacto con sus manos heladas pero rápidamente se acostumbro al frio nocturno. La respiración de Ritsu era cada vez más irregular, su cara estaba roja y sus ojos llenos de deseo, Mio rápidamente entendió que ella no se detendría por nada.

-Necesito hacerte mía ahora…

La sirvienta no alcanzó a hacer nada antes de ser levantada de su "asiento" y ser mantenida en el aire unos pocos segundos, cuando volvió ya no estaba sentada en la madera, si no que en la chaqueta de su castaña, al parecer iba en serio.

No se dio cuenta en que segundo comenzó a bajarle los pantalones y a sacarle la camiseta. Estaba muy húmeda pero le preocupo que no fuese lo suficiente para Ritsu. "_Calma, nena_." Fue lo que escuchó antes de sentir uno de los dedos de la princesa penetrarla con rapidez. Eso la tomo por sorpresa, ya comenzaba a sentir mariposas en el estomago y a temblar. Como acto de inercia comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la castaña, y en cuanto tuvo contacto con su piel la abrazo, contagiándose del calor que emanaba.

Cuando Ritsu introdujo el segundo dedo la pelinegra ya estaba llegando al orgasmo, rasguñaba su espalda tratando de reprimir los gemidos, cuando llego al final dio un gemido sin control mientras que la princesa la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Esto fue rápido e intenso…-Ritsu susurro en su oído.

…

-Escuche un ruido extraño.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

"_Mierda_" pensaron al unisonó.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta~ Mejor tarde que nunca.<p>

La motivación me llega por gotera así que no se preocupen…tengan en su mente que alguuuuuun día actualizare~ xD

Nos vemos x3


End file.
